marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Goose
Adorable Cat Goosey Mother Flerken |citizenship = |species = Flerken |gender = Female |movie = Captain America: The Winter Soldier (indirectly mentioned) Captain Marvel |actor = Gonzo Rizzo Archie ReggieHere's What You Need to Know About Goose The Cat, The Cutest Character In 'Captain Marvel' |status = Alive}} Goose is a Flerken and the former pet of Mar-Vell. Following the death of her owner, Goose went with Carol Danvers and Nick Fury in space, during their quest to find Mar-Vell's Laboratory. After saving survived Skrull refugees and protecting the Tesseract from Starforce and Kree soldiers, Goose was responsible for permanently blinding Fury's left eye with her claws. Despite what happened, Fury opted to take care of Goose after Danvers left Earth. Biography Owned by Mar-Vell One morning, as Carol Danvers admired the sky, Goose came to her and started purring at her feet. Wendy Lawson stated that Goose liked the young pilot and that the Flerken doesn't usually take to people.Captain Marvel Kree-Skrull War Reunited with Carol Danvers ]] While going through the Joint USAFA Facility in 1995, Vers and Nick Fury encountered Goose inside one of the hallways. Goose started purring near Vers, but the girl ignored her. Goose then went to Fury, who petted her and talked to her. He left the animal after Vers signaled Fury to leave the hallway, promising that he would return. Goose followed the pair and watched them as they searched for information on Wendy Lawson. Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility When Vers and Nick Fury took off on a Quadjet, the pair heard meowing and looked back to see Goose had boarded the ship along with them. Goose jumped on Vers's lap but the girl carried her onto the dashboard, which she laid upon and started purring. Visit at Rambeau Residence ]] Goose traveled with Nick Fury and Vers to the Rambeau Residence, in order to meet Maria Rambeau. Later, while Talos and Vers were arguing, Goose approached Talos who stepped away from her, claiming that she was a Flerken and was extremely dangerous. However, Vers and Fury laughed it off, believing Goose was just a cat. Journey to Space Goose traveled along with Vers, Maria Rambeau, Talos, and Nick Fury on their journey to space to find the energy core. As Fury petted Goose, Talos advised him that he shouldn't have Goose on his lap to which Fury jokingly responded that an alliance with Talos is just as dangerous and that as long as Goose freaked the Skrull out, he would keep her by their side. When they exited Earth's atmosphere, Goose floated around inside the ship until Fury reached out to her and she grabbed hold, until artificial gravity was activated. Protecting the Tesseract ]] As the group arrived on Mar-Vell's Laboratory, they discovered that the Tesseract was the source of the Light-Speed Engine. Goose proceeded to touch the cube with her paw curiously. Subsequently, when Starforce seized the ship, Att-Lass scanned Goose and confirmed that she was indeed a Flerken. Goose was then given a muzzle before being locked in a small cage. When Carol Danvers subsequently gained full control of her powers and escaped, she also absorbed energy from the ship, releasing Goose and her other allies. As Danvers instructed Nick Fury to take the Tesseract from the lunchbox and flee, Goose revealed her Flerken powers and swallowed the Tesseract whole, leaving the three stunned and surprised. Facing Kree Soldiers As Nick Fury and Maria Rambeau were making it for the hanger, they ran into a group of Kree soldiers, prompting Goose to flail them about using her tentacles, before devouring them all. As they were nearing the hanger, they were confronted by another group of soldiers escorting the Skrull prisoners. Fury held Goose in front of them, urging her to attack but, to his disappointment, she failed to comply. Fury soon realized that Goose recognized that Talos was disguised as the Kree commander, enabling him to kill all the real Kree guards so they could get on the Quadjet. ]] As Rambeau flew the Quadjet back to Earth, they were pursued by Minn-Erva, resulting in a dogfight ending with Rambeau shooting her down. Later on, as Fury playfully celebrated their victory over the Kree, Goose accidentally ended up scratching his left eye, leaving a scar that would eventually blind him, just as Talos replies to Fury that Goose’s scratch is not “just a scratch”. Life with Nick Fury Nick Fury opted to take care of Goose after Carol Danvers left to help the Skrulls find a home. Goose lived in his office at S.H.I.E.L.D. As Phil Coulson came in, wondering where the Tesseract was, Fury, looking over at Goose, assured him it would turn up. Sometime later, when Fury wasn't in his office, Goose climbed onto his desk and regurgitated the Tesseract. Lesson Learned In 2014, when Captain America assured him that soldiers must trust each other because that's what makes it an army, Goose's owner, Nick Fury, told the Captain that the last time he trusted someone he lost an eye,Captain America: The Winter Soldier remembering Goose's claws. Personality Based on a conversation that Mar-Vell had with Carol Danvers, Goose does not appear to take to people often. She does eventually warm up to those that mean no harm to her. Goose can easily differentiate friends from foes, as she sat next to Talos, who was disguised as a Kree soldier, while the others believed he was an enemy. Goose, however, disliked being touched repeatedly because she scratched Nick Fury's left eye because he didn't stop tickling her, permanently blinding Fury. Powers *'Flerken Physiology': Like the rest of the Flerken race, Goose has access to the pocket dimension that is inside her body. There she stores tentacles for offensive capabilities. **'Tentacle Extension': Goose is capable of opening her mouth to immense sizes to consume beings as well as objects that she pleases with help of the massive tentacles within her mouth. As shown when she effortlessly swallowed the Tesseract and several Kree guards. **'Superhuman Durability': Goose was able to swallow the Tesseract and continue her routine without any ill effect, though she vomited it up later. She could also withstand the intense g-force. **'Claw Retraction': Goose has a set of retractable claws sharp enough to scratch and permanently blind Nick Fury's left eye. Equipment *'Tesseract': Goose swallowed the Tesseract during Captain Marvel's journey to space to defend the Earth from Ronan the Accuser's Kree forces, thus protecting the Tesseract from falling into the hands of Starforce. Once Ronan's forces were defeated and departed from Earth, Goose eventually vomited the Tesseract in Nick Fury's office. Relationships Allies *Mar-Vell † - Former Owner *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Owner **Phil Coulson *Maria Rambeau *Monica Rambeau *Skrull Empire **Talos **Norex † **Soren **Talos' Daughter Enemies *Starforce **Yon-Rogg **Minn-Erva † - Attempted Killer **Korath † **Att-Lass **Bron-Char Trivia *In the comics, Chewie was Carol Danvers' pet Flerken who was named after because Danvers is a fan of . **In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the character was renamed after Nick "Goose" Bradshaw from .‘Captain Marvel’: 28 Things to Know About the Marvel Cinematic Universe Prequel Behind the Scenes *Despite the close bond between Goose and Carol Danvers, Brie Larson is allergic to cats and would avoid the cats portraying Goose between takes. Samuel L. Jackson also had a difficult time shooting scenes featuring Goose, as he generally does not interact well with animals.Everything We Learned About 'Captain Marvel' (And Her Cat, Goose) from the Film's Cast Ben Mendelsohn is very fond of cats and enjoyed shooting his scenes with them, despite Talos being terrified of Goose.Captain Marvel: 15 Spoiler Facts From Directors Anna Boden And Ryan Fleck *Kevin Feige has expressed interest in a MCU production focusing on Goose, possibly for Disney+, to explore her story in the last twenty years following Captain Marvel.Interview: Kevin Feige Talks ‘Captain Marvel’ Spoilers, The Future of Goose, Stan Lee’s Tribute, and Disney+ TV Shows References External Links * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Creatures Category:Red Hair Category:Females Category:Stonekeepers Category:High Body Count Category:Flerken